rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
State of Mind Episode 3: Arrival
Arrival is the third episode of Red vs. Blue: State of Mind. Arrival "I'm telling you," said Tucker, "If we had a vehicle like the Red's, we could totally pick up some chicks." Church sighed, this wasn't the first time he had ever suggesting things like this. "I'm sure women won't be scared off by the roar of the engine or the fact that there is a machine gun mounted in the back. And we surely won't attract the attention of every law enforcement officer in the area." "Well, Church, we'll never know if we don't try." Church looked to the sky and silently shook his head. Walking up to the base, they could see Captain Flowers talking to a young man out by the steps. The young man stood only about an inch shorter than Flowers. The young man had short, blonde hair and was wearing a blue jacket, with the word Caboose running from the back of his left shoulder to his right. Flowers noticed Church and Tucker and waved them over "Good to see you guys again. I was wondering if you were ever going to get back," said the captain. "Well, sir, you would be suprised how hard it is to get down from a roof when someone forgot to prop open the damn door on the roof. Took us about 15 minutes of solid kicking to bust it down," said Church. "Hey, don't blame me. I thought you said you were bringing a cinderblock to prop it open." "I said I was bringing the radio in-case Flowers needed us, how the hell did you mix the two up?" asked Church. Before Church and Tucker could get any more into each other's faces, Flowers stepped inbetween them. "Easy now, boys. We don't want to leave a bad impression on our newest teammate," said Flowers as he motioned torwards the young man. The young man dashed over and began to furiously shake Church's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Michael J. Caboose, what's your's?" Church gave a nervous look torwards Tucker, who simply shrugged. Neither of them had any idea how to handle this aside from the usual fare. "Uhm, hi. My name's Leonard L. Church. And over there is Lavernius Can't-Keep-The-Door-Open Tucker." "Dude, shut up," said Tucker. Caboose released the death grip he had on Church's hand and shook Tucker's hand, though not as hard as he did to Church's. "You know, I've never met anyone with a middle name as long as yours," said Caboose. Tucker groaned. He couldn't believe that anyone capable of surviving to adulthood would possibly think that was a real middle name. "If I'm sure of anything, there isn't a single person in this entire city who's having a worse day than I am right now" said Tucker. How wrong he could be. ---- A large warehouse door opened and in stepped a man. In his hand, he held a briefcase. He had some debts to pay off with the Falcone crime family, and he hoped that there would be no nasty suprises in store for him just because he was a day.late on payment. "Alright Falcone, you and your goon squad can show yourselfs. I made perfectly sure that the police weren't following me," said the man. The door behind him slid shut and made the one area of the warehouse with light dark. Above him several lights came one, making a path torwards a desk. Behind it, another man sat in a chair, the chair was turned so only the back could be seen. Walking over to the table, the man said, "Alright, Falcone, I've got your money. All 25,000 dollars of it." Falcone did not move. "Are you even listening to me Falcone?" The man pushed the chair to look at Falcone directly, but what he saw frightened him. In the chair was Falcone, a bullet wound right between his eyes. The man didn't know what to do. Here he was with the body of one of the cities most notorious crime family leaders. Backing up, he felt as though someone was standing behind him. "I don't think you're going anywhere," said a cold voice behind him. The man swung the briefcase around the hit whoever was behind him. The man behind him, dressed in a dark grey garb which covered him head-to-toe, obscuring his face. The briefcase was yanked from his hands and thrown into his stomach, knocking him to the floor. The man in gray, knelt down the the injured man. From the insides of his sleeves, he produced 2 knifes, both freshly cleaned and held them up against the man's cheeks. "Who the hell are you? And do you realize who's sitting dead in that chair?" "Of course I do. In fact, if it wasn't for him, getting you out here alone might not have been as easy as it was," replied the man in gray. "As for me, I'm sure you've heard about me on the news recently." "What? I don't recall hearing anyth-." Then it suddenly hit him. The news reports about the various murders. The markings that were left on the victims pointed torwards a single killer, and here he was. "You, what do you want with me? Please, what have I ever done to you?" The man in gray grinned underneath his garb. "Oh, it's not so much that you did anything to upset me. I'm just here for the thrill of the kill, you're just unlucky enough to be my next choice." He pressed the knives more against the man's cheeks. "Please don't do this. I've got a wife and kids, I can't leave them like this." "Don't try to pull the wife and kids game with me. I'm a bit different from other killers in that I do a little background checks on my victims. You've never married nor had a kid. And I'm going to make sure it never happens." With that, the man in gray slashed the man across the cheeks leaving blood running down the side of his face. He then kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to shout in pain, resulting in the wounds in the cheek to open further. The man in gray smiled. If there was one part of giving someone a Glasgow Smile he loved the most, it was making the wounds even worse. "Now, it's time to silence your cries for help," said the man in gray as he brought the knifes down, piercing both of the man's lungs. Now when the police discovered the scene, not only would they find the body of an otherwise regular civilian, they would also find that of Falcone and several of his cronies. Not bad for one day's work, he thought as he picked up the suitcase. He figured that since he had gotten himself a nice bonus, he might as well treat himself to something nice to "celebrate" his latest "achievement."